memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Marta Batanides
Changed date of Rogue from 2373 to 2372 per the Pocket Books Timeline. --Turtletrekker 21:46, 27 May 2006 (UTC) :The problem with that is that the book itself gives a 50xxx stardate, which corresponds with calendar year 2373. Does the timeline explain why they use 2372 instead? --70.94.229.133 00:42, 28 May 2006 (UTC) ::Curiously, no. And it also uses the 50368.0 stardate, while placing it in front of DS9's To the Death on stardate 49904.2? I'm actually more inclined to believe that it is a mistake on the part of the timeline now. This is the second Pocket timeline mistake the wiki has caught in a months time.--Turtletrekker 01:01, 28 May 2006 (UTC) :::Only two? What's the other one you're thinking of? I may be able to add to the list.--Emperorkalan 01:42, 28 May 2006 (UTC) When researching Tuvok, I noticed that The First Virtue, which according to the timeline takes place in 2350, has Tuvok serving on the Wyoming serving under Captain Karl Broadnax. However, The Red King has segments which take place in 2349 with Akaar in command following Broadnax's unexpected death.--Turtletrekker 02:52, 28 May 2006 (UTC) :I believe that Rogue was moved to late 2372, because it was stated that it took place six months before First Contact, and that First Contact itself was moved to just before "By Inferno's Light" in mid-2373, instead of late 2373. Hope this helps :) --The Doctor 08:29, 28 May 2006 UTC ::Actually, moving Rogue to the Stardate listed makes Marta's history a little more cohesive. First, let me explain that ever since I've started contributing here, my "Pocket Books Timeline" in Gateways book seven has become riddled with penciled-in notes, including my estimations of when each Starfleet Academy issue takes place. By moving "Rogue" to the indicated Stardate (Just after DS9's "Let He who is Without Sin" and VOYs "Future's End"), I estimate that the SA issue takes place just before '' "Rogue". This would explain a lot of things from the ''SA isuue-- like how Marta knew of the trip to Yrskatdon in "Rogue" when she didn't learn of it until the SA issue, or why she didn't try to have Zweller arrested on the spot. Even the "Marta Keith" thing can be explained away as being a marriage that was technically over years ago, but not ended officially until her engagement to Aubin Tabor. It works a lot better, at least in this characters case. ::The six month thing still works as well. The SD for FC is 50893 according to the (admittedly less than reliable) Pocket timeline. 50368 stardate for Rogue still translates to roughly six months.--Turtletrekker 10:00, 28 May 2006 (UTC) :::Have you emailed any of these notes to Jeff Ayers? If you do so now, you just might be able to get some of these corrections in to him in time for them to be incorporated into the upcoming Voyages of the Imagination. -- Sci 18:06 28 May 2006 UTC Starfleet Intelligence Just a followup to misinformation that is probably removed from the article now, but talk:Nyota Uhura specifies reasons why Batanides probably wasn't the chief of SI. I'm creating a template for 'chiefs of SI' and I still haven't found any source for Ranar, Batanides or Uhura occupying this position, they will be omitted. -- Captain MKB 17:00, September 13, 2010 (UTC)